


Define "Love"

by mirror_cannibal



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pillow Talk, Relationship Study, Short One Shot, Some angst, Sweet, Wordcount: 500-1.000, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirror_cannibal/pseuds/mirror_cannibal
Summary: "They had found themselves in each other. Their insecurities, their fears, all reflected back. It was a long list: fear of commitment, fear of abandonment, fear of unrequited love, fear of wasted efforts, fear of broken hearts, fear of betrayal, fear of loss…"A study of Pierce and Lucifer's relationship, and their insecurities in letting themselves love and be loved. Basically a little pillow talk and some internal angst but overall sweet and fluffy.





	Define "Love"

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to add something to the Piercifer tag, 'cause I love the idea of them being in a relationship and kinda easing each other's eternal pain a bit, so I literally wrote this in like half an hour. It kinda sucks and isn't really edited, but I hope you enjoy!

“It’s not just because I’m immortal, is it?” Lucifer asked one night, in that quiet and dim-lit moment right before they both drifted to sleep. Pierce looked over at him, but Lucifer was resolutely staring at the ceiling as he continued to speak, “This _relationship_.” He almost spat out the word.

“You don’t have to keep saying it like that,” Pierce sighed. “There’s nothing wrong with a relationship.”

Lucifer laughed, bitterness tinging his next words. “Oh, says the one who spent all his time on Earth alone until a fellow immortal showed up.”

Pierce shifted onto his side, propping his chin up in his hand and staring at Lucifer, until the devil turned to look back at him. “Lucifer,” Pierce said, slowly, clearly. “I love you.”

Lucifer’s face seemed to immediately relax at that. “Do you really,” he tried to laugh, but Pierce could see the answer in his eyes.

“Yes,” Pierce whispered, “Forever.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


_They had found themselves in each other. Their insecurities, their fears, all reflected back. It was a long list: fear of commitment, fear of abandonment, fear of unrequited love, fear of wasted efforts, fear of broken hearts, fear of betrayal, fear of loss…_

__

_It went on for a bit._

  
  


* * *

  
  


“What do you want from me, Cain?” Lucifer hissed, masking the love in his own eyes with anger. Pierce could see right through it. “What do you want? Candlelit dinners? Moonlit walks on the beach?” He let out a harsh laugh. “I’m the _devil_ , not some lovestruck human.”

Pierce kept his gaze level and calm. “That’s fine,” he said evenly. “I just want you.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


_Lucifer feared a true relationship. He was afraid of what it would entail. He was afraid of being left out, of not knowing what to do. He was afraid of letting himself love, and of letting himself be loved. He was afraid of letting go._

__

_If he were to become emotionally entangled with a fellow immortal, he knew that there would be no time limit; there would be no way out._

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Oh, you want me, do you?” Lucifer faltered for a bit, before coming back with more vehemence than before. “Why, just because you need someone? Just because you don’t want to walk this earth alone anymore? Tell me, _Cain_ , why me? _Why me?_ ”

“Because,” Pierce said softly, “Because sometimes you’re kind. Sometimes you care. Sometimes you’re thoughtful, and nice, and sweet. Because sometimes you let down your walls. And sometimes I can let down mine, too. And when that happens, the whole world suddenly feels real again, and not so numb anymore.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


_Pierce, on the other hand, was afraid of the relationship not being true. He feared giving all he had, and getting nothing back. He was afraid of being made a fool of, of having his heart broken. He was afraid of being left out in the dark, being cast aside. He was afraid of giving in._

__

_If he were to become emotionally entangled with a fellow immortal, he knew that there would be no time limit; there would be too many ways out._

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lucifer’s gaze softened. “I am sorry, you know,” he relented. “For what my father did to you.”

“I know you are,” Pierce murmured, placing his hand over Lucifer’s, pleasantly surprised when the devil threaded their fingers together.

“You really love me?” Lucifer asked, his voice small and uncharacteristically vulnerable.

Pierce leaned over and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on Lucifer’s cheek. “I really love you.” Lucifer held his gaze for a long moment, searching for something―Pierce wasn’t sure what―but after a while, he seemed to find it. With a soft grin, Lucifer pulled him closer for a second kiss, this time on the lips, long and gentle, so unlike Lucifer that it took Pierce by surprise. 

“I think I just might love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super short and plotless, but if you like it give it a kudos and a comment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
